Diamond: ToyHaunter's Move
by ToyHaunter
Summary: When I began moving my stuff, not many people realized it. This is a short fic to help explain what's going on. It's rated M merely to let the filters separate it from most stuff.
1. Chapter 1

"Barry, where'd you go?" I called, but Barry wasn't anywhere to be found. "BARRY!"

"What?" he replied from the other room.

"You with Dawn?" I asked. The thump I heard when they slipped off their bed proved that fact. I chuckled and got up from my seat. They've been going at it ever since I stopped writing on my stuff. "Hey, Thor, I finally got the stuff moved."

"Lux!" Thor replied and leaped down. He'd been wanting to get some action for awhile now. As I check my laptop for my stuff, I remember all the stuff I've been through writing my lemons. That is until a pair of Buneary race past, nearly tripping me.

"Sugar, your kids are in the house again!" I called and the Lopunny walked by, giving me a wink. "Sorry, not yet. I'm trying to figure out this chapter. It's been too long."

"Lopun," she nodded and chased after her two children.

Jeez, so much going on. And to think, I'm trying to start even more stuff. So many things going on, so little time. It's driving me crazy. But I hoped that my readers would understand. They loved me as ToyHaunter, and I was hoping to get things going again with the new site I moved to.

"Hey, Toy, are we almost done moving?" Dusk asked as she tried to climb into the window. I reach out and pulled her inside. "I've been waiting for awhile now? When are we going to finish this project of yours?"

"Soon, soon. This chapter has me a little stuck at the moment. I just have to find the others. Where did they go?"

"You talking about the boys? They're messing around outside. Why, you need them for your fic?"

"Yep, hopefully I figure out this stupid writer's block and get something going. I've got something done recently, but I'm going to need a little more time."

Dusk nodded, "Good, I'm holding you on that, Toy."

I waved to her as I took my laptop outside. So many readers, and they keep coming. Ever since I was given a warning to move, I sort of got lost in everything else. But now that I've finally moved Diamond: A Dawn to Remember, to the new site, I'm sure I can get the next chapter out soon.

But I had another project, a sister project in mind to Diamond. It used part of the same beginning as Diamond, but my thoughts were to have new characters and a new plot. This one would even lead away from the game, allowing me to have new situations, more action, and more of the stuff people loved. I'd say more but since I'm currently writing this stuff down as I go, I'd rather not give too much away or get in trouble with the critics wanting to keep things clean.

I can understand why they wanted me out. My stuff was some of the biggest and hottest stuff around. It was just too much risk for younger readers. I'm pretty sure there was at least one person saying they were, like, ten years old or something. I may be a lemon writer, but seriously, I'm not into getting my stuff screwed the wrong way and getting my account removed.

When a football hit me on the head, I turned to see a young Riolu walking up to retrieve it. I handed it over and watched as he returned to his game with his father, Hunter. Boy, so many characters and no new chapters for them. With any luck, I'd get something out.

But for now, I left a note to tell people that I moved to Hentaifoundry. It was a 18+ site for people like me and would keep out the kids. I was hoping this note would help people to find me.

"Toy!"

"Yes Dawn?" I called back.

"Get back on your computer and get back to work! I'm bored!"

"Look in the drawer, you won't be for long."

"Is this a script?"

"Yep, you'll like where it's going." I know I was going to. I was hoping my readers would wait and check the other site.

All they had to do was search my name and they'd find my fic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Barry! Where the hell are you this time!?" I yelled, but I didn't get an answer. "Damn it, not again. I get the next chapter done in Hentai Foundry and now I can't find the idiot. Damn it, I guess I'm going to have to work on the next chapter soon, don't I?"

"I'll bet. I want to see who I get paired with next." Dawn had sneaked behind me, threatening to slip a hand into my pants.

"Hold on, let me get another chapter done first." Dawn looked at me with such big puppy-dog eyes. It was cute. So I flicked her forehead and ran for it while she was surprised.

When I bumped into Sugar, she had a Buneary under each arm. She handed them over and charged off, probably to go find Hunter or Kai. Jeez, why do I get stuck with the kids while they have all the fun? I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter of their fic after all.

"Buneary?" one of the two asked.

"Meh, let's go get you two some carrot juice."

"Buneary!" they cheered as I took them to the kitchen. I quickly recoiled as I passed the corner, thanking my luck that the kids weren't watching.

"Queen, what did I say about doing that in the kitchen?"

"Blaze, ken?"

"That's right. Now get!" I heard Queen and Kai leave and I put the two Buneary down so I could turn on the fan. "Jeez, it's like I'm not allowed to get any work done these days.

"Hey, that's what you get when you let that imagination of yours run wild." Dusk walked in, wearing a pretty pink dress covered in dirt. "Don't worry, I haven't been doing _that_ kind of wrestling. I've got more sense than that."

There was a thump above our heads.

"Barry, on the other hand... Wait, I just seen Sugar, Queen, and Dawn make their way out back. Who is Barry with?"

The two of us looked up at the ceiling, listening to the thumps. Damn, were they trying to break the floor boards? Oh, there goes the plaster...

"Uh, who is he with?" Dusk asked.

"I'm not supposed to say it here. You know the rules. That's the whole reason I haven't let any sexy stuff get shown." I grabbed the Rotom controlling the camera as it floated around my head. "Ya, that's right. I use a Rotom as my camera man. How else do you think you get to take a peek at what's going on in here?"

"And leave your comments in the other site!" Dusk called, just out of sight of the camera. "What's the other site called again?"

"Hentai foundry. And yes, leave your comments for Diamond there. Please and thank you. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys moved over there. Make an account if you can't find me, it's free, and make sure to check your filters if my stuff doesn't show up still."

"With all the stuff you right, I'm surprised this new site keeps you around."

I sighed and replied with, "My work is what the site looks for. Besides, I have non-lemon work that I want to try and post here in Fanfiction at some point."

"Then get back to work on my fic."

"Your fic? I'm the one who made it."

"Ya, and I'm the one who wants to be-"

"Not on camera!" I yelled.


End file.
